


Small Gifts

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, cop will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Small Gifts

Every year since he had been a cadet Will had volunteered at the homeless shelters during the winter months. Now that he was a homicide detective he knew most of the people in his area.

Although he didn’t make a lot of money, his time and the small gifts he gave made a lot of headway. He brought what he could afford, socks and gloves every year. 

Will knew all the usuals and over the years they had come to trust him. Now he was a face they recognised and he had to admit he liked his time at the shelter, no one imposed on him, but there was kindness.

It was one of the few things that weren’t ugly in his life.

There were always a few new people each year, this time was no different. Except that someone came late in the winter. It was a young man, he could have been anywhere between sixteen and twenty. He had an ugly red scar across his chin which he seemed self-conscious over. 

He walked his shoulders down and he never tried to meet Will’s eyes unlike the rest of the people. It made their few interactions soothing. 

It was why Will decided to go out of his way and give him one of the packages of warm gloves and socks he had already given out. 

He waited until everyone was served dinner before going to his car and taking out a set that was sitting in there. By the time he got to the end of the table where the boy was sitting he had already finished. His head was bowed and Will could see he was reading something. 

“Hello.”

He didn’t look up from the book and Will peeked over to see it was a worn bible clutched in his hands. 

“Hello Mr. Graham.”

Will was surprised that he knew his name before he realised that he was still wearing a nametag. 

“And what can I call you?”

He looked down at his hands again and Will could see that he was looking at the bible. It was the book of Matthew that he was in.

“Matthew.”

Will couldn’t help his smile at the obvious false name. 

“Well Matthew I don’t want to bother you, but this winter is going to be cold and I wouldn’t want to see you lose anything of those fingers.”

Will awkwardly placed the gloves and socks on the table, and he watched as Matthew took it. He looked up, his eyes darting over Will’s face.

“Thank you Mr. Graham.” 

“No problem Matthew.” 

He didn’t want to intimidate the young man any longer and he got up. Looking at him one last time. 

“Stay warm.” 

Matthew gave him a shy smile, the red scar on his face pulling.

“Thank you.”

He repeated, but this time he sounded like he meant it.


End file.
